Transformation
Transformation, quite often abbreviated to TF, as a genre in games, is the alteration of aspects of the physical body of, usually, sapient individuals. Age alteration Age progression Adding years, decades, even centuries to an individual's physical apparent age. Age regression Subtracting years, decades, even centuries to an individual's physical apparent age. Gender swap Female to male Female to male (f2m, ftm) is the process of transforming a woman into a man, either instantaneously or over time. Male to female Male to female (m2f, mtf) is the process of transforming a man into a woman, either instantaneously or over time. Sissification : In the context of dominance and submission or kink subcultures, "forced" feminization or feminisation (see spelling differences), also known as sissification, refers to the practice of dressing a submissive partner as a woman and/or encouraging or training them to act in a feminine or exaggeratedly feminine ("hyperfeminine") manner. If male, the submissive partner may be called a "sissy". Feminization may occur without a partner as a component of solo masturbation and/or through interactions with an online community. : Feminization is usually achieved via cross-dressing, where the male is dressed in female attire, ranging from just wearing female undergarments to being fully dressed in very feminine attire, including make-up, hairdress, and nail polish. Some males take on tasks, behaviors, and roles that are overtly feminine, and adopt female mannerisms and postures in tasks such as sitting, walking and acting in a feminine manner. This emasculation may be coupled with punishments such as spanking or caning to gain cooperation and heighten submission of submissive male. Begging and pleading to stop the feminization may be part of the fantasy. : Costumes are sometimes very domestic, suggestive of servitude or ageplay. The clothes may be from those of a traditional submissive female role, such as schoolgirl, secretary or a "sissy" maid, or others, such as a princess. : Forced feminization may also include the male receiving anal sex from a female using a strap-on dildo (sometimes called pegging), or penetration from a male, or group of males. Butt plugs and other anal-penetrative toys may also be used. Anal sex is used because it may be perceived to be feminine due to its traditional use on women in heterosexual relationships, or due to the passive and submissive nature of being penetrated, whereas the typical male role may be judged to be more active/dominant. Alternatively, the feminized male may be "forced" to perform oral sex on a strap-on dildo or on a male. : Another common practice in feminization is orgasm control, often through the use of a chastity belt. Also encountered in feminization are the following: erotic humiliation, bondage, petticoating, cuckoldry, leather, latex/PVC, infantilism, corporal punishment, etc. : Feminization can also involve the conversion of a masculine name into a feminine name such as "Stephen" into "Stephanie", "Joseph" into "Josephine", or "Daniel" into "Danielle", as part of a constructed feminine persona. The submissive male may also be given a feminine name that is different from his male name, referred to as "a good girl", or insulted and degraded with derogatory terms usually applied to women, such as "slut" or "whore". Other derogatory names such as fairy or pantywaist can also be used to humiliate the feminized male. : (source: Wikipedia) One species to another Transforming an individual from one species to another, usually sapient to sapient, sentient to sentient, etc. These boundaries may be crossed though this requires advanced metaphysics. Category:Genre